historicafandomcom-20200222-history
2017
]]2017 was the 2,017th year of the Common Era and the 8th year of the 2010s decade. Events *20 January - The Republican victor of the 2016 presidential election, Donald Trump, is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States *21 January - Millions of people worldwide take part in the 2017 Women's March in response to Trump's inauguration, leading to 420 marches in the US and 168 in other countries, making it the largest single-day protest in American history and the largest worldwide protest in recent history *30 January - Morocco rejoins the African Union *11 February - North Korea provokes international condemnation by test firing a ballistic missile across the Sea of Japan *10 March - A United Nations report reveals that 20 million people are at risk of starvation and famine in Yemen, Somalia, South Sudan, and Nigeria *22 March - The 2017 Westminster attack kills 5 and injures more than 50 *29 March - The United Kingdom triggers Article 50 of the Lisbon Treaty, starting the talks for Britain to leave the European Union in "Brexit" *6 April - The US launches 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles at a Syrian Air Force base in response to a suspected chemical weapons attack on Khan Shaykhun, significantly damaging US-Russia ties *13 April - The US drops a MOAB - the world's largest non-nuclear weapon - on an Islamic State base in Nangarhar, Afghanistan *22 May - The 2017 Manchester Arena bombing kills 22 and injures over 500 *1 June - The US government controversially announces that it will withdraw from the Paris climate agreement *3 June - The 2017 London Bridge attack kills 8 and injures 48 *5 June - Montenegro joins NATO as the 29th member; Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, and the United Arab Emirates begin a blockade of Qatar due to its ties to terrorism *7 June - The 2017 Tehran attacks kill 17 and wound 43 in the first IS attack on Iran *8 June - A snap general election is held in the UK with the goal of increasing Prime Minister Theresa May's hand in the Brexit negotiations. However, her Conservative Party loses its majority due to Labour Party gains, and she is forced to enter into a confidence-and-supply agreement with the Democratic Unionist Party to form a minority government. *12 June - American student Otto Warmbier returns home from 17 months in captivity in North Korea in a coma and dies a week later. *14 June - The Grenfell Tower fire in London kills 72 people *18 June - The Iranian IRGC fires six ballistic missiles at IS forces in Deir ez-Zor Governorate, Syria in response to the Tehran attacks *4 July - Russia and China urge North Korea to halt its missile and nuclear programs after it successfully tested its first ICBM *10 July - The Islamic State's capital of Mosul in northern Iraq is fully liberated by Iraqi and Kurdish forces *5 August - The UN Security Council approves fresh sanctions on North Korean trade and investment *12 August - The Unite the Right rally is held in Charlottesville, Virginia, leading to counter-protests; one far-right protestor kills a counter-protestor, Heather Heyer in a vehicle-ramming attack *18 August - The 2017 Turku stabbing - the first terrorist attack in Finland - kills 2 and injures 8 *25 August - The Myanmar government begins a campaign of ethnic cleansing against the Muslim Rohingya minority *25-30 August - Hurricane Harvey strikes the United States, killing 108 and causing $125 billion in damage; it is the costliest natural disaster in US history, and it catastrophically devastates the Houston, Texas metropolitan area *1 September - President Vladimir Putin of Russia expells 755 diplomats in response to US sanctions *3 September - North Korea conducts its sixth and most powerful nuclear test *6-10 September - Hurricane Irma strikes the US and the Caribbean, killing 146 and costing $64.2 billion in damage *19 September - A powerful earthquake strikes central Mexico, killing over 350 and injuring 6,000, while leaving thousands more homeless *19-20 September - Hurricane Irma strikes the Caribbean, causing at least 3,000 deaths and damages in excess of $91.6 billion; Puerto Rico is devastated, with most of the island losing power and many residents becoming homeless *25 September - Iraqi Kurdistan votes to become an independent state *1 October - 58 people are killed and 851 injured when Stephen Paddock opens fire on a country music concert in Las Vegas from the balcony of the Mandalay Bay Hotel in the deadliest mass shooting committed by a lone gunman in US history *12 October - The USA and Israel withdraw from UNESCO *14 October - The October 2017 Mogadishu bombings kill at least 512 and injure 316 others *17 October - The Islamic State's Syrian capital of Raqqa is liberated by the SDF *25 October - Chinese leader Xi Jinping is re-elected, and the Xi Jinping Theory is written into his party's constitution *27 October - Catalonia declares independence from Spain, leading to the creation of a short-lived republic and the brutal suppression of the nation's independence by federal police and military units *31 October - The 2017 New York City attack leaves 8 dead and 11 wounded *3 November - Deir ez-Zor in Syria and al-Qaim in Iraq are liberated from IS on the same day *5 November - The Suddeutsche Zeitung leaks 13.4 million documents taken from the offshore law firm Appleby, revealing the offshore financial activities of politicians, celebrities, corporate giants, and business leaders in the "Paradise Papers" *15 November - Zimbabwean president Robert Mugabe is imprisoned in a military coup and forced to resign six days later *22 November - The International Court of Justice sentences Ratko Mladic to life in prison for his role in genocide during the Bosnian War *24 November - An Islamic State attack on a mosque in the Sinai Peninsula leaves 305 dead and 128 injured *5 December - Russia is banned from the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang, South Korea due to state-sponsored doping *6 December - The USA formally recognizes Jerusalem as the capital of Israel *9 December - The Iraqi government announces victory over IS in Iraq *14 December - Disney acquires 20th Century Fox for $66 billion *22 December - The UN Security Council votes in favor of more sanctions on North Korea *24 December - Guatemala moves its Israeli embassy to Jerusalem following the US decision to do so; Honduras and Panama follow suit two days later *Notable deaths include Mario Soares, Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, Mary Tyler Moore, Bill Paxton, Rene Preval, Chuck Berry, Don Rickles, Chris Cornell, Roger Moore, Zbigniew Brzezinski, Manuel Noriega, Adam West, Helmut Kohl, George Romero, Chester Bennington, Glen Campbell, Jerry Lewis, Jake LaMotta, Hugh Hefner, Tom Petty, Fats Domino, Lil Peep, Malcolm Young, Charles Manson, David Cassidy, Ali Abdullah Saleh, Michael I of Romania, and Bernard Francis Law. Category:Years